Matrimonio Arreglado
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que para un Sangre Limpia un matrimonio arreglado era una agonía? Todo depende del cristal con que se vea... o en este caso, que tan Slytherin sea...


Hola de nuevo amigas! ando aqui con un nuevo proyecto... aprovechando la inspiracion, jejeje... este será solo un one shot... pero tiene continuación... el cual será un regalo para mi amiga Mary Yanzca... espero que os guste...

Saludos a todas mis hermanas... las quiero...

Disclaimer: Nada, pero nadita me pertenece... por desgracia...buuuu...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

_"Fueron tres palabras las que destrozaron mi corazón para siempre. Tres palabras que me confirmaron lo que tanto tiempo atrás la realidad me había echado en cara: ya nunca más serías para mí._

_Pensé que podría soportar todo, que después de lo vivido en la guerra yo me había vuelto fuerte y que ahora si todo sería diferente. Pensé que había llegado el tiempo de recoger todo lo bueno que había sembrado en tu vida._

_Pero me equivoqué._

_Porque a pesar de haber sido tu amiga, tu confidente, tu paño de lágrimas, tu amante, tu primer beso, tu primera vez, comprendí que para ti nunca fui la primera en nada._

_Porque aunque te dí mi ser por entero, aunque fuiste mi vida, mi todo, aunque te dí mis noches y mis días, aunque te ofrecí mi cuerpo y mente y casi hasta la totalidad de mi sangre, al final, simplemente me hiciste a un lado, me reemplazaste por otra, otra que no estuviera tan dañada como yo lo estaba._

_Porque lo necesitabas. Necesitaban tu y los tuyos a alguien que le diera una nueva oportunidad al acaecido apellido Malfoy. Necesitaban a alguien que sacara del fango su ilustre apellido, que le devolviera la gloria de días pasados._

_Alguien como ella. Con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules, de cuerpo menudo y sonrisa discreta, de apellido respetable y sangre tan limpia como la nuestra, pero que fuera inmaculado, sin sombras de un pasado mortífago._

_El día que me dijiste que te casabas no lo podía creer._

_¿No se suponía que tendríamos que terminar juntos?_

_¿No era eso lo que nos habían repetido hasta el cansancio cuando apenas éramos unos críos?_

_¿No fue esa la primera orden que escuchamos apenas nos pusimos de pie sobre nuestras pequeñas y tambaleantes piernas?_

_Y entonces tu viniste a decirme que te casabas, que era lo mejor para ustedes, que tenía que ser así por el bien de tu apellido._

_¿Es que acaso mi amor, no pensabas en mí?_

_¿En lo que yo sufriría, en lo que yo sentiría?_

_Parece que si, pero no como yo hubiera querido. Me dijiste que era lo mejor para mi, que tenia la oportunidad de encontrar a un buen marido sangre limpia que me aliviara en mi miseria. Que lo nuestro había sido bueno mientras había durado, pero que era hora de madurar._

_¿Hora de madurar dices?_

_¡Noticia de último minuto, Draco Malfoy!_

_¿No te enteraste? Maduramos hace mucho tiempo ya, justamente cuando tuvimos que aceptar el llenar el lugar de nuestros padres, cuando sobre nuestros brazos fue grabada a fuego esa maldita marca._

_Pero lo acepté, lo acepté porque te amo mi amor, porque eres lo más valioso que nunca he tenido en la vida, y porque prefería tenerte como amigo, a no tenerte en mi vida._

_Y ahora venías de nuevo y me dabas el tiro de gracia._

_¿Que es lo que querías, ah?_

_¿Que te felicitara? ¿Que llorara de dicha junto a ti, que te abrazara y te diera mis parabienes?_

_Lo siento mucho, Dragón, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita, ya no, no al menos como un día lo fui. No podía alegrarme por ambos, no podía alegrarme por ella, pero al menos, podía alegrarme por ti. Porque al fin conseguiste lo que tanto habías buscado._

_Por fin tenías lo que tantas noches anhelaste. Ahora lo sé, lo ví en tus ojos grisáceos. Te has salvado. Has encontrado tu tan ansiada paz. Por fin, ahora eres libre._

_Y mis oídos resonaron, y mi corazón tembló, mientras mis piernas amenazaban con no sostenerme, mientras con una sonrisa enorme en tus sonrosados labios y el brillo de la extrema felicidad derritiendo el ártico en tus ojos, sepultaste mis últimas esperanzas, mis últimos sueños, aquéllos en los que aún continuaba la esperanza de tenerte a mi lado._

_-Astoria esta embarazada…-_

_Y entonces callé para siempre, porque de nada valía ya decir nada, porque fui vencida, vencida por la cría del Dragón, de aquél al que había llevado en mis venas, tatuado en mi corazón para siempre…_ "

-Señorita Parkinson… ya esta todo listo… el novio la espera…-

Me sobresalté en mi sitio, había estado tan absorta en mi lectura que no había escuchado los pasos ligeros de mi elfina, quien en esos momentos me observaba anonadada de pie en medio de la amplia habitación que era mi recámara. Con un suspiro cerré el diario que tenía frente a mi, sin apenas creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escribí en él. Aunque muchas cosas no habían cambiado nada.

Sí, seguía amando a Draco con todas mis fuerzas, sí, aún me sentía traicionada por él, aún el dolor de su rechazo carcomía mi alma, pero sobre todo, aún mi orgullo herido ardía como una flama perpetua, pues él me había hecho a un lado, me había cambiado por alguien muy inferior a mi, por una chiquilla que por lo único que había sido considerada como apta para ser su mujer, había sido por su apellido, inmaculado como el blanco vestido que en esos momentos acariciaba mi pálido y esbelto cuerpo.

Porque sí, estaba a solamente unos minutos de convertirme en una mujer casada, en una mujer que estaría ligada para siempre a un hombre que no amaba.

Pero no se confundan, no es que él sí me amara, no, ambos sabemos que solamente nos uniremos en este falso matrimonio por el deber que tenemos de preservar nuestros apellidos y la sangre pura que corre por nuestras venas. Eso fue lo que nos convenció de llevar a cabo tan funesto propósito.

Porque no tenemos de otra.

Ambos estamos concientes que es lo mejor para todos, aunque cada uno ame a otro, aunque nuestros corazones griten el nombre de otra persona, aunque nuestras pieles vibren de anhelo por el roce de otra piel, aún así, ambos daremos el sí frente al ministro sin titubear, ambos cerraremos las puertas de nuestro corazón al amor, y trataremos de sobrevivir con lo que tenemos.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi ensoñación. Me pongo de pie con lentitud mientras con mi varita desaparezco mi viejo diario, ya no quiero verlo más, mis sueños de juventud morirán en cuanto el anillo de bodas calcine mi dedo.

Me observo por última vez al espejo, reconociendo mi imagen en su superficie pulida, soy perfecta, lo sé, siempre ha sido y será así, el vestido que se ajusta a mis curvas me hace ver como un verdadero ángel, un ángel perfectamente blanco e inmaculado, sonrío con suficiencia.

-Que me compre quien no me conozca- murmuro para mí misma.

Abro la puerta en el momento justo en que Daphne, mi madre, Millicent y la odiosa de Astoria se encuentran frente a la misma, con claras intenciones de derrumbarla por la impaciencia que les carcome. Observo con deleite como cada una de ella se han quedado con la boca abierta, embelesadas con mi imagen, pero el semblante de Astoria, entre extasiado y deformado por la envidia que le corroe, me produce una insana pero muy placentera sensación.

-Estas…-

-…Perfecta-

Millicent termina la frase que Daphne no pudo pronunciar. Yo solamente asiento y las observo, no me sorprende cualquier cantidad de adulaciones que tengan que darme, siempre he sabido que lo soy, crecí con esa palabra impregnada en cada uno de mis movimientos. Perfecta debería ser mi segundo nombre.

Con un movimiento elegante me abren paso. Frente a mi esta el hombre de mi vida, mi padre. Me observa con embeleso mientras sus ojos azules brillan de emoción. Aunque sea un matrimonio por conveniencia no evito emocionarme también. Este es el momento por el que viví durante toda mi vida, y aunque no sea con el hombre que amo, me produce una emoción similar.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, están brillantes por el rastro de las lágrimas, pero somos demasiado Slytherin para permitirnos llorar. Me ofrece su brazo y ahí si, una lágrima traicionera sale sin mi permiso de mis ojos, deslizándose por mi mejilla hasta perderse en mi piel.

Caminamos por el amplio pasillo de la mansión que hasta estos momentos consideré como mi hogar. Dentro de algunos minutos más dejará de serlo, y mi nueva residencia me acogerá.

El exterior nos recibe con la suave música que la orquesta interpreta, hasta donde alcanzo a ver hay pequeñas pérgolas que contienen a los cientos de invitados que asisten a mi enlace matrimonial.

Los invitados se ponen de pie, mientras las mujeres me observan con envidia y los hombres me devoran con los ojos, mi sonrisa se ensancha en automático, al menos para algo bueno tiene que servir esta farsa.

Y entonces lo observo, su rostro pálido y perfecto, sus ojos grises como un par de témpanos de hielo, una imperceptible sonrisa instalada en sus labios rosados, que sin embargo no llega a sus ojos, su postura que parece relajada pero que sus músculos que parecen de acero, totalmente en tensión, delatan, está ahí frente a mí, el hombre que amo y que siempre amaré, y que sin embargo aunque yo lo desee con todas mis fuerzas no es quien me espera frente al altar.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente su rostro cuando le dije que iba a casarme, el ceño fruncido, la mueca en sus sonrosados labios, sus orbes grisáceas taladrando mi mirada, convertidos en acusadores bloques de hielo ártico que amenazaban con arrasar la poca determinación que aún poseía.

Nos felicitó en un abrazo flojo, sin ganas, que me dejó el regusto amargo de la hiel en la boca, su sonrisa jamás subió a sus ojos, su voz grave arrastrando sus palabras contra mi oído, el cual tuvo que ser un muro sordo y callado, protector de la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

Me pareció ver en sus ojos el brillo de antaño, ese brillo febril y posesivo que lo inundaba en oleadas de ira cuando alguien mas le robaba mi atención, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, haciéndome preguntarme si lo había imaginado, en un anhelo de que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Desde entonces ya no fuimos los mismos, las visitas fueron de mas a menos en un tiempo considerablemente corto, aunque yo sé que esto paso desde mucho tiempo antes, ni Draco, ni yo, volvimos a ser los mismos, nuestra frágil amistad se rompió como un fino vaso de porcelana, donde aunque los pedazos fueron unidos por la fuerza de la costumbre, las pequeñas grietas dejaron escapar el contenido.

Me detengo alentada por el cuerpo que permanece a mi lado, mirándome expectante, lo observo confundida pues ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llegamos hasta el altar, volteo hacia el frente y ahí esta mi destino, sin querer contengo el aliento, pues se ve arrebatadoramente sexy, la imagen que reciben mis pupilas no es ni por asomo, la de aquél chico pálido y debilucho de antaño, cuando éramos compañeros de casa en Hogwarts.

Se ha convertido en un hermoso ejemplar masculino, pienso que después de todo, este matrimonio tendrá algunas recompensas.

Parece ser que él piensa lo mismo, pues sus ojos azules brillan de reconocimiento, oscurecidos por el deseo. Sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa, mientras extiende su ahora bronceada y fuerte mano hacia mí, invitándome a continuar hasta su lado.

Mis dedos se entrelazan con los suyos, mientras una descarga eléctrica nos recorre por completo, lanzando chispas azules a nuestro alrededor.

Si, parece que después de todo este matrimonio no será una total pérdida de tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su lengua quema mi piel, a cada centímetro de piel expuesta que llegan sus manos, es como si me quemara para siempre, realmente no pensé que así podría ser mi noche de bodas.

En realidad, si soy sincera, pensé que solamente tendría que yacer junto a mí unos momentos y después, con una floritura de su varita, nuestro matrimonio sería dado por consumado.

Sus labios atacan los míos con frenesí, ya no puedo pensar, ni siquiera recuerdo que era lo que me tenía tan triste y descolocada, es como si cada roce de sus dedos por mi cuerpo fuera un pequeño _obliviate_ para mis sentidos.

Mis manos viajan hasta su cabello castaño, ahora despeinado totalmente por mis dedos, acariciando con mis uñas su nuca, haciéndole soltar un siseo bajo, mientras un gemido escapa de mi garganta, confirmando el grado de mi deseo por él.

Mis labios solamente saben decir "_Theo, Theo_", cuando él le da el suficiente espacio a mi boca para que el oxígeno y una sarta de incoherencias se apoderen de ella, antes de que nuevamente su boca exija la mía y su lengua se introduzca por completo en ella.

Termina de despojarme lentamente de las últimas prendas, mientras se toma su tiempo para observarme, recorriendo lentamente mi cuerpo con sus ojos ávidos de deseo. Me siento avergonzada por primera vez en mi vida, y en un arrebato de pudor trato de cubrir mi desnudez, pero sus manos toman lentamente mis muñecas, mientras las posiciona a cada lado de mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarme, sus pulgares acariciando tiernamente mis manos, en un acto que me hace sentirme relajada y dispuesta.

Deja momentáneamente mis manos para, en un movimiento lento y lánguido, y en el que un ronco gemido escapa de mi garganta, despojarse de su última prenda: su bóxer negro.

Al instante mis ojos se desorbitan por la sorpresa, cuando su miembro completamente erecto salta ante mis ojos, erguido y palpitante, mientras mi mano derecha viaja pausadamente hacia su cuerpo, como impulsada por sus propios deseos, hasta que la punta de mi dedo índice toca el inicio del mismo.

Aprieto despacio el glande, mientras mi ahora esposo gruñe de satisfacción, soltando un siseo bajo un momento después, cuando mi mano se cierra en torno a su pene.

La sonrisa aflora naturalmente a mis labios, mientras comienzo a mover lentamente mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de placer del hombre que tengo frente a mi.

No me deja hacer mucho tiempo, pues toma bruscamente mi mano, depositando un beso en el dorso, para después dejarla despacio nuevamente a un costado de mi cabeza. No deja de observarme a los ojos, mientras que, sin prisas, abre mis piernas, tomándome de las caderas, para introducirse lentamente dentro de mi.

Un gemido ahogado sale de mis labios, mientras escucho el crujir de sus dientes. Veo como se contiene para no introducirse del todo dentro de mí, mis ojos quieren cerrarse pero los obligo a observar, como una pervertida voyeur, veo como lentamente su miembro desaparece en mi interior, hasta que estamos completamente unidos.

Nos quedamos observándonos unos segundos más, acostumbrándonos a nuestra realidad, donde el es mi hombre y yo ahora soy su mujer.

Lentamente comienza a moverse en mi interior, mientas a cada embestida yo me voy olvidando más y más de las sensaciones que me producía el roce del cuerpo de Draco, hasta que al final, con un movimiento frenético, en donde mi conciencia se pierde en el infinito, grito su nombre y me olvido para siempre del que fue el amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas después, cuando una deliciosa languidez se extiende por nuestros cuerpos, mientras ambos estamos frente a frente, mirándonos, reconociendo a la persona que despertará a nuestro lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, es cuando ambos hacemos este pacto, un pacto que será mas fuerte que cualquier juramento, uno en el cual evitaremos para siempre pensar en otra persona que no seamos nosotros dos, el que nos llevará a vivir como siempre lo hemos hecho, jugando a ganar.

Porque sí, ambos somos Slytherin, somos fríos, calculadores, astutos, pero sobre todo, somos ganadores, porque siempre, siempre jugamos a ganar, y aunque la suerte nos cambie, como en este caso, siempre buscaremos que el resultado sea a nuestro favor.

Y la suerte cambiará, en algunos meses más…

* * *

Bueno, a ver que les parece.. espero opiniones...

gracias mil por leer...


End file.
